


Seduction, Pure Function

by unforciablecure



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e02 Fury, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unforciablecure/pseuds/unforciablecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just can't believe that you fell for some half-baked Rover seduction! That wouldn't have happened if she hadn't of batted her well trained lashes at you" Amberle rolled her eyes at Wil as they walked through the woods.</p>
<p>Amberle discovers <i>exactly</i> what Rover seduction is and how it may be difficult to sidestep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction, Pure Function

'I really don't think glaring at her is going to get us anywhere' Wil commented as he glanced at Amberle. They were both shackled and collared; of course glaring at Eretria wasn't going to be their escape but it gave Amberle a form of satisfaction.

'I just can't believe that you fell for some half-baked Rover seduction!' Amberle huffed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

'She saved my life'

'She also _stripped you naked_ and _robbed_ you. That wouldn't have happened if she hadn't of batted her well-trained lashes at you'

_'What?_ Please! She's not my type'

Amberle shot him a knowing look. His response had been too defensive.

'Your ears are turning red again' Amberle's eyes zoomed forward to watch Eretria tug lightly on the reins of her horse. 'My uncle warned me Rovers can never be trusted' Amberle's eyes lingered on Eretria's back. She hoped that Eretria could feel the coldness of her eyes. 'No matter what they say, they always have an agenda'

'When you've spent your life being judged for who you are you try to keep an open mind about people' Wil contested with a small shake of his head. They walked quickly to keep up with the pull of the horses. Their bickering, however, didn't go unnoticed and Eretria soon pulled her horse to a stop.

Eretria angled herself around on the horse. 'You two people fight like a couple of old gnomes'

'Eretria- _listen_. You don't know what's at stake here' Wil said, his patience almost at an end. This was just another interruption. 'Set us free and give me back the elf stones!'

Eretria turned back around to her accomplice and simply nodded. He smirked knowingly, kicking his foot against his horse and Wil felt himself being pulled off his feet instantly. He flew into the bark and was dragged against the woodland at speed. Amberle attempted to run after them but her collar prevented her from doing so.

Wil groaned in pain as he was dragged further across the land until they suddenly came to a stop. Amberle was now close enough and ran to catch up. She knelt by Wil's side.

'A demon attack is probably the best thing that could happen to you' Amberle said to Eretria through gritted teeth as she helped Wil to his feet.

Eretria wanted to laugh. The _princess_ was threatening her. 'Don't make me get off this horse'

Wil groaned as he stepped onto his feet, his voice low as he spoke so that only Amberle could hear. 'This is your plan, insult her?'

Amberle held his gaze. A chance had arisen to escape and she had seized it. 'Just follow my lead' she told him quietly.

'Alright...'

Amberle turned around, confidently facing Eretria on the horse. She wouldn't let the shackles affect her pride. 'You wanted a rematch. Let's do it'

'I'll pass' Eretria stared down at them and Amberle took a step forward.

'Are you intimidated by an Elven girl, is that it?'

Eretria held her gaze and removed herself from the horse. She wasn't intimidated but more intrigued and Amberle smirked. This would be an obvious victory. Eretria stepped closer.

'Have your man take off my collar and I'll need my sword-' Eretria grabbed Amberle by the shoulders and head-butted her. Amberle collapsed to the ground, unconscious. The obvious victory in sight was no more.

_'Oh come on!'_ Will threw his hands up in frustration and glanced between Amberle's lifeless shape and Eretria.

'Thought she'd never shut up'

Will kneeled down to check on Amberle. 'That wasn't even close to a fair fight!'

'Put her on my horse' Eretria instructed Cephalo's man. He leapt down from his horse and promptly pushed Wil away.

'I think me and the princess are going for a little detour'

_'What_? Where are you taking her?'

'No boys allowed' Eretria told him, watching as Amberle's lifeless shape was thrown over her horse.

'If anything happens to her- if you do anything to her...'

'You'll _what_ , elf boy? Pout me to death with those big lips of yours?'

_'Eretria_ -' Wil began but his words were laughed off by an eye-roll and a glare. Cephalo's man appeared at his side.

'Take him to Cephalo' Eretria instructed. 'I'll be there by nightfall' He nodded briskly and promptly punched Will hard enough to knock him out.

 

* * *

 

Amberle was lost faraway, somewhere. Lost in the dark. She could see nothing except darkness and the occasional flicker of white light. Her head began to ache as a whispery air seemed to flicker across her skin. She heard the voice again, an echo of someone close yet faraway. The person was exaggerating words as if singing a children's nursery rhyme from the olden days. The same word over and over again. _Princess_. Amberle felt goosebumps inch across her body. Her eyes snapped open as she felt something cold brush across her cheek.

Eretria was looking in her eyes with a steady determination and it took a few moments for Amberle to acknowledge her surroundings. The coldness she had felt against her face was the handle of Eretria's dagger being dragged ever so gently across her cheek. Amberle attempted to move but found that she was now restrained. Both wrists tied tightly to the arms of a wooden chair. She tried to kick her feet but found that her ankles were also tied to the legs. Amberle fought the confusion on her face as Eretria hovered in front of her, kneeling at her knees.

'You're back princess, and here I was thinking that I'd lost you' Eretria reached out, touching Amberle's cheek again with the base of the dagger. When Amberle flinched, Eretria turned the dagger around to the blade. 'You've _finally_ woken up'

'Where are we?' Amberle asked, closing her eyes and trying to breathe as Eretria held the knife closer against her. Did Amberle even want to know? All she knew was that she was stuck with a Rover who wanted her dead and who had probably thought of more than ninety ways to slash her throat with the dagger she flipped so carelessly with her fingers.

'My place' Eretria answered with a hint of amusement. The teasing tone in her voice unsettled Amberle and she forced herself to open her eyes.

Before Amberle could think of anything else to say she blurted out, 'Where's Wil?'

'Safe. For now at least'

'Where is he?'

'He's where I left him'

'Which is..?'

'Nowhere' Eretria began to laugh. 'Why do you even care? You could do so much better than some half-elf farm boy'

'Since when do you care?'

'I _don't._  I'm just pointing out the inconsistencies in your rich yet worn tapestry'

'How nice of you' Amberle's eyes shut tight again as Eretria held the dagger closer. She dared not open them for Eretria. If these were her last words, she wouldn't give the Rover the satisfaction. 'Can you just get it over with if you're going to cut my throat?'

Amberle felt Eretria shift from her kneeling position and the knife moved from her cheek. Amberle's eyes flickered open and she watched as Eretria turned around, her back now facing her.

'Ironically you're worth more to me alive'

'Nice to know' Amberle stared at her with open eyes. She wasn't sure why her features reacted in surprise to something that was so obvious. It wasn't like a _Rover_ was ever going to aid her on the quest (the quest Amberle really should have been getting back to)

'It is when you know I could end you so easily, elf' Eretria said, turning back around to face Amberle. In this position she was finally taller than Amberle and that made Eretria feel even more in control. Here was the precious Elven girl powerless and bound before her.

Amberle could see the glowing glint in Eretria's eyes and dared not question it. Instead, she glanced down at her restrained wrists. Maybe she could bargain? Rovers were open to bargaining. Her Uncle had taught her that much even if their deals were often not so good and normally left the more honest party empty handed.

'What do I have to do to get you to free me?'

'You're tied to a chair. I don't think you're in a position to bargain'

'I have trinkets' Amberle said. 'Both gold and silver'

'I don't want anything of yours' Eretria turned back around and Amberle grumbled at the annoyance of being so rudely ignored. She watched as Eretria poured liquid into goblets. 'Your tacky trinkets don't hold much these days I'd imagine'

'They're better than anything I've ever seen you with'

Amberle's comeback was fruitless and Eretria just laughed. When Eretria turned back around to face her, she was clasping two goblets.

'I'm not drinking anything from you. Not after that little show in the woods'

'This is wine' Eretria said. 'All guests are offered wine'

'Since when am I a “guest”?' Amberle shook her head and scoffed in disbelief. 'Do you tie all your “guests” to a chair?'

'It is wine. I'll drink from yours if you don't believe me'

Amberle scoffed. 'I'm not drinking from anything that your lips touch'

Eretria could feel her hand reaching for her dagger on instinct but she fought the urge and glared at Amberle instead. 'It's wine. It won't kill you' Eretria took a sip from one of the goblets. 'But I might'

'And you sell it so well' Amberle quipped with narrow eyes.

' _Sarcasm_ , princess?' Eretria's tone betrayed surprise as she carried a goblet with her back towards Amberle.

'Yes. _Surprised_?'

'Well you're a little _feisty_ ' Eretria said as she knelt back down, her dark eyes gazing up at Amberle's. With her free hand, Eretria reached out and brushed away a loose strand of Amberle's hair. ' _Aren't you_?'

Amberle's eyes moved to the goblet of wine in Eretria's grasp. The silver cup was threatening, challenging. 'There's no way I'm drinking that'

'It's wine. Everyone likes wine'

'You'll have put something in it like you did before' Amberle said in an accusatory tone. She once again pulled at her rope restraints and groaned. 'This isn't fair. This is wasting time! Wasting time that I could be-'

'What?' Eretria said after another taste of wine. 'Living in your nice big castle behind four nice walls or on your stupid quest _. Newsflash-_ the _world_ isn't fair!'

'You sure do act like it owes you a thing or two' Amberle retorted smugly. She might have been tied to a chair but this challenge was now Amberle 1 – Eretria 0. 'Well, you are a _Rover_ after all...'

Eretria's hand wavered on the goblet. Half of her wanted to pour the wine over Amberle and the other half wanted her to drink it until she was drunk. Eretria silenced her annoyance with a shrug.

'Yeah, well, what do you know. You've not spent a day in the real world so who're you to be the bearer of all things high and mighty?' Amberle went to speak but Eretria cut her off. 'You really didn't last long, did you?' Eretria stood up. 'You and that mutt back there'

'Eretria, let me go'

In response, Eretria took another swig of wine from the goblet. 'Why would I let go of the greatest thing I ever captured? An Elven princess'

'Because it's almost nightfall and there's somewhere I need to be'

A silence brewed between them. Eretria debated on how she would draw this one out and Amberle looked on with hope – it always was such innocent and naïve hope – the kind that made Eretria want to snap a spear in two.

Amberle bargained with her shimmering eyes and gave what she hoped was her best ' _free your hostage_ ' smile she could muster. The ropes tying her wrists to the chair were starting to become itchy and uncomfortable but she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. Eretria paced in front of Amberle. 'Untie me, please'

Eretria suddenly stopped pacing and faced Amberle. After an immediate pause and another sip of wine later, Amberle distinctively heard the word 'Beg' followed up by 'Princess'

Amberle sank back in the chair which was more metaphorical than physical as she literally couldn't have moved further into the chair and sighed.

'Now that's settled...' Eretria's dark eyes locked with Amberle's in victory. 'Wine?'

Amberle could no longer find the words. Her eyes followed Eretria as she fetched the other goblet from the table.

'You'll have to untie me or how else will I be able to drink?' Amberle asked a moment later when Eretria stood over her, goblet in hand. She had accepted Eretria's victory. 'Well?'

'There are other ways' Eretria knelt down, one knee pressed down on the top of Amberle's thigh, the other supported on the floor. She held the goblet in her left hand as her right grasped Amberle by the tip of her chin and Eretria looked deep in her eyes. 'If you're open to them'

Amberle felt suddenly warm, embarrassed. Like Eretria was peering in at her soul and she was helpless to stop her. She could see everything – the good and the bad – even the parts that she didn't even want to acknowledge by herself. Amberle shifted uncomfortably under Eretria's dark eyes.

'You know...' Amberle suddenly found her voice, quiet and a little hoarse. The air in the room had suddenly changed and shifted, and a million candles were now burning in the air. Or maybe Amberle had missed them before. She felt Eretria shift and more weight was pressed against her thigh. 'I think you're enjoying this more than you let on' Amberle had no idea who was talking because it couldn't have been herself. Her voice hitched and she spoke quietly. 'You always have to be in control, don't you?'

'You must know what that feels like' Eretria said as the goblet hovered in her hand, her right still with a grip on Amberle. 'To be in control. This must be really messin' with you' Eretria ankled Amberle's head as she brought the goblet towards her lips and poured. Amberle found herself being swayed by the touch as she swallowed too much for a first sip, almost immediately feeling light headed. Amberle wasn't sure if Eretria was trying to drown her or not, by the speed she poured – they were no longer short sips – and there was wine which missed her mouth and dripped down her chin.

After a few moments, Eretria pulled the silver cup back from Amberle's lips and cooed. ' _See_? Not so bad' Her free hand remained at the back of Amberle's neck. Eretria's eyes took in the wine stained lips that reflected back at her. They had grown dry from the hot air which had crept in even though all the windows were open. Amberle's eyes were dark and dialated, her lips staying open as she looked at Eretria.

Eretria coaxed the goblet back against Amberle's lips and she was soon drinking again. This lasted for a few minutes as Amberle gave in, enjoying the wine.

Eretria let go of Amberle to wipe away a wine stained tear with her finger, letting it linger. Amberle's eyes flickered to a close at the touch and Eretria smirked.

The Elven girl was hers.

'I hadn't noticed until now that you are kind of beautiful' Amberle confessed, her eyes still closed as Eretria's touch lingered. 'For a _Rover_ at least' Eretria glared at Amberle. 'It must be the light'

Eretria sniggered at the distantness in Amberle's voice. Were elves more sustainable to the effects of wine? She thought so.

' _It must be_ ' Eretria's finger trailed from Amberle's face and she pushed herself forward until their foreheads touched and their lips were almost touching. Amberle's eyes flickered open as their foreheads bumped together gently, Eretria's voice a mere whisper against her lips. 'You're kind of hot when you're not being so insufferable. Which is a lot of the time'

Amberle shivered, her eyes lingering between Eretria's lips and her eyes.

'Just so...' Eretria's voice was quieter than anything Amberle had ever heard before, her voice peppering her lips with a cool yet warm air as the gap was bridged to a close. Amberle's lips were soft – predictable for a _princess_ – the perfect shape pulled between Eretria's own. The kiss was slow, untouched. The speed was obviously too slow for Eretria who dropped the goblet of wine to the floor like it was her last regret before she sat back. Amberle's eyes opened slowly, missing the contact.

'This is normally where I steal from you' Eretria told her firmly, her eyes not missing Amberle glancing down at her lips. Eretria licked her own lips on accord, shifting until both of her legs were over Amberle and she was effectively sitting astride her in the chair. 'But you don't have anything I seek...' Eretria's eyes locked with Amberle's. 'Nothing of _monetary_ value, anyway'

'There's more to this life than the value of trinkets and gold' Amberle whispered back. She had found her voice but she swore that it wasn't her own.

'Easy for a princess to say' Eretria's arms looped around Amberle's neck.

'Well, I'm more than just a _princess_ ' Amberle held Eretria's gaze. Her voice was confident and clear yet there was an hint of something else in her voice; intoxication. 'You might figure that out someday'

' _Oh yeah_?' Eretria's eyes glinted at the challenge.

Amberle nodded, a smile growing.

Eretria pushed forward, pulling herself in towards Amberle's lips. There had been too much anticipation, too much deliberation and she couldn't take much more.

The kiss was hard as Eretria gripped Amberle by the back of her neck effectively taking lead of the kiss and Amberle could only gasp as she tried to keep up. Eretria was harsh, breaking away from the kiss to pull Amberle's bottom lip between her teeth before letting it go and licking it fervently.

Amberle wanted to reach out, to touch Eretria but she couldn't. The ropes burned against her wrists as Eretria moved her kisses to the left hand side of her neck and then to her right.

_'Eretria..._ ' Amberle closed her eyes. She could feel herself growing even weaker and her head rolled back to give Eretria more space to move. Her kisses were damp and soft, and they felt too good.

But then Amberle realised that she was tied to a chair, effectively helpless against the powering onslaught of kisses and seduction. Eretria's lips were plump, somehow untainted by the wicked world around them, as they continued on their path, kissing right up to Amberle's ears.

Eretria pulled back slowly, her eyes scanning Amberle's for some sort of recognition as to what they had been doing and asking silently if it was okay. Which was weird. Rovers weren't supposed to do that; ask for permission.

Amberle's lips were red, bruised from all the kissing, her hair a loose, wavy tangle. As she looked at Eretria, her eyes saw dark pools staring back at her. She really had never noticed it before but Eretria had captivating eyes.

Amberle almost let out a whine of protest when Eretria let go of her to slide off her lap before quickly realising that Eretria had only moved from her position to untie her from the chair. First her legs then her wrists.

'I was thinking we could make better use of that room I've got back there' Eretria said and Amberle looked to the door of what she assumed was Eretria's bedroom.

Amberle grinned as Eretria pulled her by hand into the room.

 

* * *

 

The light of the early morning sunrise cut through the material curtains in a symmetrical line and Eretria stirred. Her eyes flickered open to see Amberle laying face down, her hair a ravenous shape against the pillows next to her, wearing nothing but the furry covers which sheltered the bed.

It was around half an hour before the sun had risen even further, the light becoming too bright for even Amberle's sleep to ignore and she awoke.

Her eyes flickered open to find Eretria's reflecting back at her in the sunny haze.

'So you're still here' Amberle said, her voice betraying the tiredness she felt. They hadn't exactly got much sleep. 'And here I was thinking I'd awake to an empty bed'

Eretria rolled her eyes and sat up, the covers sliding down to reveal her naked torso. Amberle looked away immediately and Eretria chuckled. They had just spent the night together and now Amberle couldn't even look at her.

'Not having _regrets_ are we, princess?'

Amberle avoided her gaze, infuriated by the way Eretria was proudly showing her body. 'Cover up' she said. 'People might see you'

'People might see _me_? Or people might see _you_ in _my_ bed?'

Amberle blushed, wondering for a brief second that if she pulled the covers up and over her head, if that would be enough to hide from Eretria. Meeting herself halfway, she turned around on her side until her back faced the Rover.

Eretria laughed lightly at the attempt but it was a forced laugh. She shook her head. 'You girls, you're all the same'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'It means you're all up for it until you realise that there might be more to it' Eretria lay back against the pillows, letting out a sigh. 'More to it than you would like to acknowledge' Her voice grew quiet and she muttered. '...to yourself, at least'

'You don't even know anything about me' Amberle said defensively. Her voice was muffled against the pillows.

'I know your kind and I do know you' Eretria lay on her back, staring at the cracks in the ceiling of the shack. 'You're scared of feeling something for me because a _princess_ could never be into a _Rover_ '

'We just-' Amberle turned on her back to face Eretria. 'We only...' Amberle's voice hitched as she spoke the words. '...slept together. It doesn't mean anything. And anyway, you're a Rover'

Eretria shook her head, biting her lip. 'There's that age old excuse. It's okay, _princess_. I don't catch feelings. I don't have any'

Amberle followed Eretria's eyes in tracing the cracks in the ceiling until Eretria turned on her side, her naked back to Amberle. 'But you're the one who said-'

Amberle's eyes couldn't help but take in the muscular yet smooth shoulders, her eyes immediately catching sight of a small tattoo on Eretria's shoulder. On instinct, Amberle moved closer.

'What is that?' Amberle asked, a hand immediately reaching out to touch the shape on Eretria's shoulder.

Eretria went to move away but Amberle interjected. 'Your tattoo'

'That was my tag from my last owner so he knew what was his' Eretria's voice was small; smaller than Amberle had ever heard before. 'Not that he'd let anyone forget'

'That's awful'

'Yeah, well, that's _life_ '

'I'm sorry you had to go through something like that' Amberle said, withdrawing her hand back from Eretria's shoulder. The tattoo had lost it's appeal almost instantly and Amberle could no longer look at it.

'I don't want or need your pity' Eretria snapped.

'It's more than just pity' Amberle began, watching as Eretria remained with her back towards her. 'I feel ashamed that I wasn't there to stop it'

Eretria said nothing. Her silence somehow gave Amberle the confidence to move closer and gently, she tugged Eretria back around until they were once again facing each other.

' _Hey..._ ' Amberle gazed at her, offering a comforting smile. 'If you don't want to talk about it, we'll talk about something else'

Eretria broke their eye contact to glance down. 'I don't want to talk at all' she admitted, her voice faraway.

'Okay' Amberle said. 'So we won't talk' Amberle reached out, brushing a strand of Eretria's hair away from her eyes.

Eretria couldn't ignore the comfort she felt from the touch and when Amberle moved her hand back, Eretria pushed forward to close the gap between them. The kiss surprised Amberle at first – it took her a few seconds to respond – but then Amberle pulled Eretria closer and they sank back into the bed like this was how they always spent sunrise; wrapped up in each other.

'You're an elf' Eretria said in between a long kiss, her forehead pressed tightly against Amberle's. 'You shouldn't be like this, this pretty'

'Well, you're a _Rover_. I'm sure this breaks at least one oath somewhere in my family crest' Amberle whispered back, out of breath as Eretria's lips teased ever closer. 'What happened to not talking?'

' _Shut up_ ' Eretria said, trying to not let out a chuckle as she silenced Amberle immediately.

 

* * *

 

It was well into the afternoon when Eretria delivered Amberle to Cephalo.

Eretria walked her back, hands firmly tied behind her back, into the camp.

'You didn't have to tie these as tight' Amberle whispered to Eretria as she was pulled through the make shift village. 'I wasn't going to try anything'

Eretria opened her lips to reply but was cut off by the sudden appearance of Wil.

'Amberle!' He ran forward towards them and Eretria frowned. Why was he now free?

'You're okay?' Amberle asked as Wil engulfed her in an awkward one-sided hug. Eretria pushed him away from her.

'My pride is shaken, my ego bruised... or maybe that's just my leg. I haven't decided yet' Wil smiled. 'But I'm glad you're okay'

Eretria rolled her eyes just as one of Cephalo's men appeared.

He gave her a look which meant she was needed and she sighed. 'See you soon, princess' she murmured to Amberle as she stormed off.

'Let me get you out of those' Wil said, beginning to untie Amberle's wrists. Amberle murmured half-captivated by watching Eretria walk away.

'I understand' Amberle said as Wil tugged a wrist free. Her eyes followed Eretria.

Wil frowned, confused. 'You understand what, Amberle?'

Amberle glanced down at the ground. This conversation had been easier in her head.

Wil shrugged. ' _Amberle?_ '

'I- I understand why your ears turn red around Eretria'

'Oh, this again' Wil sighed. 'You said it was half-baked Rover seduction...'

'Well, obviously I was wrong' Amberle felt crimson diluting her face and she glanced at the ground. Amberle could feel her own ears glowing red.

Wil looked at her, even more confused than he had been before but Amberle did her best to avoid his gaze.

'I just- I get why you might find her, I don't know, _attractive,_ that's all'

' _Amberle_?' Wil squinted at her.

Amberle didn't reply, instead her ears grew darker. Amberle's eyes caught sight of Eretria in the distance at the other side of the camp talking inanimately to one of Cephalo's men.

'Did something happen?' Wil asked.

'No' Amberle stumbled, half thrown at the sudden question. She glanced at Wil and hoped that her eyes didn't betray her lies. 'She just locked me in a room. It was beyond unbearable. Eretria didn't stop talking all night'

'Right' Wil said, quickly. 'The Rover seduction thing is definitely a myth more than anything else'

' _Completely!_ ' Amberle nodded. She folded her arms as she watched Eretria. 'Completely a myth'

A beat passed before Wil spoke again.

'Amberle... she seduced you, didn't she?'

Amberle avoided his gaze and Wil had his answer. ' _I knew it_!' He almost punched the air, his long hair swinging in enthusiasm. ' _See_? Now do you understand what I was saying?'

'She didn't _seduce_ me' Amberle said and Wil frowned in response. Amberle didn't like that word- seduce. It had certain connotations and made her feel weak for falling for the Rover. Amberle felt her face grow even warmer. 'Can- can we talk about something else?'

'Yes- the quest' Wil nodded. 'We need to find a way out of here. Cephalo is after the elf stones. He wants to make a deal'

Amberle glanced back to Eretria and she watched her cross through the camp. 'There's just one thing I haven't told you'

'What?'

'Eretria was in my vision. I think she helps us' Amberle said. 'We have to get her on our side'

Wil agreed and they both looked to Eretria. 'That might be easier than you think'

Amberle scoffed, blushing again and she glanced down. 'I thought we weren't going to talk about that'

'You brought it up!' Wil chuckled. 'I'm never going to let you live this down, you know'

Amberle forced a smile and gave what she hoped was a carefree shrug. Instead, she felt embarrassment. Not helped by the fact that Eretria had caught her eye across the camp and had given her a flirty smile- all to be witnessed by Wil.

'This quest just got so much more interesting!' Wil nudged Amberle. 'Did you see that? She smiled at you'

Amberle pushed Wil away. 'Stop talking!'

He smirked. 'Never'


End file.
